queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Canon
Canon refers to the body of work that is considered to be officially in the main story of a particular fictional universe. Whether something is canon determines its effect on ongoing continuity. For Queens of Adventure, most events in most game play episodes take place in the same universe. Some special and bonus episodes do not. The events in the main universe are considered canon, while the others can be considered taking place in Alternate Continuity. The point of this page is to help listeners distinguish what the creators have determined is canon, is not canon, and what it leaves up to fans to decide. Canon only refers to game play episodes. Behind the Queens episodes, by their behind the scenes nature, do not constitute canon. Main Continuity To date, all numbered game play episodes released in the main podcast feed are considered canon for one central universe. This includes all of Season 0 starting with Episode 1 "The Fall of the House of Wunderbred" through Episode 7 "The Final Voyage of the Salty Starfish". It also includes all currently released numbered episodes of Season 1, starting with "Capsized Queens". A few bonus episodes are also included in the Main Continuity. In the opening of "Enter the Wigsnatch", DM Matt denotes the episode is considered canon as it is the official prequel story for the show. Similarly, though it features a different cast, DM Matt states in the opening of "The Lost Treasure of the Neverglades" that it is in the same universe as the rest of the show. Charismo Collins even makes a cameo in an earlier released (but later recorded) live show in season one. House Aubergine In addition, the three episodes featuring the San Francisco cast as House Aubergine (Day of the Lepus, lost episode Camp Crystal Light, and Children of the Cornball), are considered canon. Conversations on Discord with the DMs have implied these are in the same timeline, but when in that timeline has not been directly confirmed. Due to this uncertainty, they are considered a sub-continuity, but should be considered canon. Uncertain Continuity Hang Ten The first live show after the podcast began to be released, Hang Ten, has an uncertain place in continuity. In the podcast intro of the episode, DM Matt states it is "not connected to the ongoing adventure on the podcast, but if you really want to place it in fiction, let's say that it happens before they went to Fire Island." However, in the actual recording of the show, he states "You may be wondering how this fits in the ongoing story? It doesn't. Or does it? No, it doesn't." Based on these, the episode is likely outside of canon. In addition, in Season 0 at the end of episode 6, The Frozen Feast, a tight timeline is given for the time between that episode's events ending and the next episode beginning. It is possible for Hang Ten to fit into that two day gap, but would require a retcon. It's best to just enjoy the episode, and not worry about where it fits in. World of Wonder The first two episodes recorded at conventions, DragCon and Pax West 2018, feature a mysterious giant baby pulling drag queens from their homes across 'the multiverse' to an artificially created World of Wonder for a test. They are sent back with their memories suggested to be just dreams. The events of these episodes have never been discussed in canon episodes, although in the DragCon episode, Fraya Love references that her last memory is the last episode of Season 0, "The Final Voyage of the Salty Starfish", and Erika Klash and Kitty Powers know each other already. For now, best to consider these episodes as non canonical until told otherwise. Alternate Continuity All other game play episodes take place in alternate continuities. Most of them take place in different continuities, one not directly related to any others. The basics for these remain more or less the same: Drag Queen adventurers who form a party and travel about performing and taking on quests wherever they go. Many of these could arguably be in the same continuity as each other, but with the exception of the two episodes that follow the D&D campaign Lost Mines of Phandelvar, none are explicitly in the same timeline. These Alternate Continuity episodes include: * Double D20 - Where Booty and the Hofish perform, and get drawn into a quest, at AdventureCon. * Lost Mines of Phandelvar - two episodes where Arson and Fraya are hired to help some dwarves investigate an old legend: ** Cragmaw Kerfuffle - Arson and Fraya are ambushed and must track down their kidnapped employer. ** Release the Meat - Joined by Irene Dubois, Arson and Fraya enter the lost mine. * The Pernicious Poisoning of Peachblossom - Where Booty and the Hofish, including Londyn Bradshaw, are hired to perform at a festival, only to discover it cancelled due to various horrible things they offer to help with. Ravnica Ravnica Part 1 features the queens playing as brand new characters, in an alternate world of Ravnica. This episode features its own continuity, separate from all of the others. At least one more part may be released at some future date. Category:Behind the Queens